


Little Dove

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Friendship, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kaerdo, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Doctor Strange, Protective TAO, Protective Wong, Self Confidence Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: The rise and fall of the relationship between Karl Mordo and Kaecilius from beginning to end.





	Little Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my rarepairs. This time Kaerdo -aka-  
> the fast food of all Mordo pairing. Not good for you, but you just can’t help yourself.

She had given him a list. It wasn’t a written one, as she wanted deniability in case the others found out, so Karl committed it to memory. He remembered the list as if it were his own name:

  1. People without attachments.
  2. Those who had lost everything or nearly everything.
  3. Candidates who would fight back if threatened by others.



It was a short list, but very few fit the requirements. Karl found his task tedious at times, but when he saw the man at the bar, his interest was peaked. For the first time in the months since he had been tasked to find new followers, he finally had someone who might fit the requirements. So he waited and followed the man for a few nights. Sure enough, his hunch was correct when the man picked a fight on the third night.

He laid on the ground with glass surrounding and underneath him, most likely cutting into his clothes and flesh. Cautiously, Karl approached the drunkard.

The Ancient One had told him he had a way with words; his steady and carefully cultivated countenance connected with those who had experienced similar things to himself. He was told that people were drawn to him, and without any other options, he could only accept her task.

Little did he understand what it would entail, but he was beginning to realize it as the man with greying sandy hair and hazel eyes looked into his own dark ones. Familiar pain lurked underneath their dead, glassy, alcohol tainted state. Karl felt his heart break ever so slightly, recognizing the pure agonizing pain in them. Right then and there he decided that this man was to be his first recruit. He would save this man, just as he had been saved- to pay it forward as the Ancient One reminded him.

When he told the man he knew of a place that could help him, that could heal his pain, he had said it in earnest. And so the man followed without hesitation, needing no explain.

As the Ancient One welcomed him into Kamar-Taj, Karl stood quietly by watching the two interact and he was immediately draw to the older, more rugged man. The way the Sorcerer Supreme looked at Karl as he showed the man out, she knew of his attraction as well. After a few days, Wong looked at him with a knowing look, too. A few weeks later even Master Drumm looked at him with a similar expression.

Everyone seemed to know about Karl’s attraction, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was himself. Maybe he felt at ease after he listened to Kaecilius’ story of someone who had lost his whole family in a short period of time; a story of one who was so lost and alone. But he could love and Karl was impressed. He knew that this man had loved and had been loved, something that he had never truly felt in his life. That was attractive prospect to Karl. The way Kaecilius longily waxed on about them was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Slowly he found himself increasingly drawn to his first recruit and now student. Kaecilius seemed to feel the same, too. It was comforting to him to think that it was possible that he might find happiness in Kamar-Taj, as most passed him by without a second glance. They were often too old or transitory, thinking only of their next step in life.

The only time he had ever attempted to approach someone, he had embarrassed himself, as he was told that he was a bit too young and a little too emotional for the other man. At that time he tried to mend his heart for what felt like an eternity, continually failing to do so one day after another.

Then one day, not long after Kaecilius had been made a master, Karl had been training with him further so that one day he could train others, and Kaecilius managed to knock him down for the first time ever. It came as a shock, even though it shouldn’t have, as Kaecilius was a quick learner at anything kinesthetic. Karl went to push himself up off the ground, but found himself pinned as Kaecilius dropped to his knees. A few seconds later, his pelvis pressed tightly against Karl’s. Panic rose up in him for a millisecond as he thought Kaecilius might continue his assault, but instead he found another mouth on his.

It was another embarrassing moment to add to the story of his life as he froze, unsure what to do for a good fifteen seconds. After that, Kaecilius pulled away to look at him, his eyes scrutinizing Karl’s reaction. Smirking, he rested back on his heels before he spoke. Their lower halves still pressed together as Kaecilius settled on him.

“Oh, you’ve never done this before have you?”

It was almost a teasing, taunting tone, and Karl felt his throat close up as his eyes narrowed. His jaw tensed as he clenched his hands into fists. The only thing that had stopped him from acting was a thumb on his cheek stroking it.

“Lovely. How is it that you have been untouched for so long?”

Karl’s body started to betray him, and it deepened the embarrassment that had now started to mix itself with shame.

His mind raced, bringing up a memory of Wong jokingly calling him Rapunzel after he had laid out his family history for his friend. Trapped inside a walled estate only to interact with those who had been approved by his grandfather. Except Wong had teased there had been no prince to save Karl, so he had to do it himself. There had been some uncomfortable parallels to the joke, and at the time he laughed it off, but it had really stuck with him. Thinking on it made him more bitter about his lack of the typical youthful experience.

Part of him had thought a prince might come one day, as foolish as it seemed, but Kaecilius didn’t fit the bill. He was charming to be sure, but… Karl had to remind himself life was not a fairytale. And this right now was a nightmare.

“I’m not yet 22 and a Master at Kamar-Taj,” Karl growled out as a warning.

Really, it was almost a counter intuitive argument, with him proving that although he was young, he was also knowledgeable. Yet he still managed to screw up a kiss- a kiss that he had wanted. Cursing himself, he knew the general mechanics, but having a tongue actually invade his mouth suddenly, had been a bit too much. It had been an odd sensation that did not match what he had imagined. 

Shoving Kaecilius off of him, an advantage of having put on a great deal of muscle over the past few years, he fled. Part of him wanted to go far and hide, but his feet seemed heavier after he had escaped from the other man’s sight.

Pressing himself against the cool stonework of the corridor, he took a moment to calm himself. Remembering what had happened minutes before, he felt mortified. Thankfully, there had been no one in the courtyard to see them. He was sure that he would have died if that had happened.

Karl didn’t know what to do with himself, so he stayed still for a while, grateful that Kaecilius did not come looking for him. Eventually, he retired to his rooms, throwing himself on his bed in the most unbecoming, dramatic manner that he had always tried to suppress the urge to do. Tonight he would indulge in his childish ways, since he had just proven himself entirely immature in his own mind.

There were many things Karl Mordo had yet to learn, and Kaecilius seemed to be determined to remind him of that.

 

.oOo.

 

“What are you doing? He’s too old for you.”

Karl looked up from his book, glaring at his friend.

“He’s interested and treats me well. Age doesn’t matter as much as you think it does,” Karl retorted.

Wong stood over the table in the library that Karl was sitting at. Their conversation was spoken in such low tones that it would be barely audible to anyone even next to them, but to the pair the words rang as clear as crystal.

Clenching his robes, he set his gaze to match Wong's: cold and defiant. It was rare that they would argue or disagree, both of them often not wanting to alienate the other.

They had entered Kamar-Taj around the same time, but Wong had been distant for a while. That was until one fateful night when the Ancient One and him had gone out, only returning after Karl had been shot.

He would forever be grateful that the man had nursed him back to health, drawing them closer. The friction they originally had between them eased each day Karl healed.

“Age matters, especially since you're closer to puberty than he is to your age.”

“Please keep your opinions to yourself on this,” Karl warned, his voice low.

In all honesty, he was still mad that Wong rejected him those few years ago, and felt he had no grounds to try to prevent Karl from attaining some sort of happiness in his life. He had no family, only two or three friends, so why was it so bad that he liked the way Kaecilius treated him? Was it so bad that the man made him feel special when he curled up around Karl, kissing him in the mornings for no reason at all, calling him gorgeous and reminding him that he was a treasure? It was the all the things that he had wanted to hear. Could he be allowed to indulge in those things without guilt?

Karl now knew it was a mistake to come to Wong with his fears that first month on. That first month or so, he had felt scared and like a crazy person every time Kaecilius pressed him for more. It was always little by little, but by this point in his life, he needed to get this part over with. Before he had assumed he’d wind up dying alone, never having the chance to be with anyone. Now, he felt rewarded for not being scared off.

It was maddening how it was like Kaecilius had turned on a light inside of him. Some part of him almost felt like Kaecilius had made him into an adult. But he didn’t dare tell anyone of the notion, knowing most would disapprove.

Kaecilius had taught him a great many things and continued to surprise him. He still remembered how just that morning, Kaecilius had pressed him against the bed, preventing him from finding release until he had been thoroughly used. Those little moments reminded him that he shouldn’t listen to naysayers. It was about him and Kaecilius. He was mature enough to handle it, even if Wong didn't think so.

After a few minutes, Wong had left him alone without another word exchanged, obviously mad with Karl after Wong had caught them kissing in the corner of a corridor earlier in the day.

It didn’t feel good to have his friend mad at him, but really Wong was out of line on this. Karl wasn’t thoroughly convinced it wasn’t out of jealousy either. People started to notice Karl recently and were actually listening to him with interest. It felt good, and he couldn’t understand why Wong would want to take that away from him.

Sighing, he turned back to the text in front of him. Not his favorite part of the job, but it was something to do and would distract him from his problems or his personal desires. Thankfully, he was thoroughly distracted until Kaecilius came to fetch him.

The sorcerer leaned against the table, looking down at Karl, his eyes darkened in the low light. Leaning close and in such a way as to block the librarian’s view, he extended his hand to feel where skin met hair at Karl’s temples. His face came close, and he smelled faintly of the heady cologne that he knew Karl liked.

At that moment, he knew there would be no studying anymore.

“Are you finished my pet?” Kaecilius teased.

“Don’t say that where others may hear,” Karl whispered in a panic.

“Why? Everyone can tell. You are mine, Karl. Or are you ashamed to be?”

“No! Of course not.”

Kaecilius smiled sweetly at him, his eyes practically undressing him. Karl bit his bottom lip in hesitation, before closing the book he had in front of him.

“I will try to be a little less _infatuated_ in public then, as it seems to make you so uncomfortable.” Kaecilius assured him.

Nodding, Karl stood up, but before he could straighten himself fully, Kaecilius gave him a peck on the cheek.

Looking around quickly, Karl saw no one was around. He felt vexed by the action for a moment, but it disappeared once he looked at the sorcerer in front of him. He was breathtaking with the slight crinkle of skin at his eyes and soft mouth stretched into a sly smile.

It still felt like a dream when they walked together side by side, and the walk back to Karl’s slightly larger quarters felt much longer than it actually was. Some part of him wanted to reach out and grasp Kaecilius’ hand. What he wouldn’t give if they could be open and in public, but he knew that he had made his choice and would have to accept their limitations. Those kinds of things were just not done at Kamar-Taj, and even though he knew there were a few people together, no one ever showed those things out in the open.

If only his actions could be as free as his heart.

When they got back to his quarters, he was able to relax. Even though Karl felt like they were caged, at least it safe. Here he wouldn’t have to worry about Kaecilius kissing at his neck and slowly undoing his robes.

Groaning into his lovers administrations, he hesitated before he pulled away. Karl made him stop. The words were weak, but Kaecilius respected them.

“Why don’t we just talk for once?” Karl asked him, sitting down on the bed.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about my love?”

He sat next to Karl, his hand running up and down his thigh in what was probably intended to be a comforting gesture, but with the way Kaecilius looked at him, it seemed to be more sexual. Swallowing with some trouble, Karl slid down on the bed, making room some room between them as he actually wanted to talk with Kaecilius.

Averting his gaze, Karl spoke, “I don’t know. I just thought we could talk. We haven’t gotten to know one another even though we’ve been together for a while.”

When he looked back at Kaecilius, he was smiling sadly, but listening intently. These little moments made Karl feel like there was a lot of pain hidden underneath the man’s pleasantries. The person that he had seen at the bar was starting to show through once again. It would have been a bit disturbing if it wasn’t so tragic in Karl’s mind, but it wasn’t like he was dangerous to Karl.

Cupping Karl’s face, Kaecilius didn’t answer for a while. Instead he rubbed his thumb along Karl’s cheek; a habit he possessed when he wanted Karl to do something.

“We need to live in the now as it’s gone before you know it. You have yet to understand the concept of time fully. And with time so short, how can I keep myself from wanting to savor you every moment we are together?”

Karl bristled at the chiding tone of it.

“I meant no offense,” Kaecilius said before leaning in to kiss him lightly.

Sighing, he allowed Kaecilius push him back onto the bed, the man obviously disinterested in making conversation. At the same time, Karl hoped they would be able to talk after they were finished.

 

.oOo.

 

As the years passed, there were ups and downs, like in any relationship. However, he hadn’t expected things to change as much as they did after he turned thirty.

They had now come a point where things started becoming routine and familiar to him once again. Periods of his life waxed and waned, like the moon. Sometimes it was full of happiness, and other times devoid of it.

After the first two years of his relationship with Kaecilius, he had gotten used to the other master’s moods. Occasionally they were filled with active, intense passion, and other times distant despair. How anyone could live their life like that was beyond him at this point, but he did remember that at one time they lived like that together. That was long ago though, and he found it much more satisfying to try to tame his desires and control his frustrations. He had found solace in self-control, something he often heard others preach about, but had trouble obtaining in the past.

Kaecilius though had never seemed to learn that lesson, and Karl tried to not let it affect his life. With the increasing frequency of his and the Ancient One’s journeys, it was easy to do so. He would come back to Kamar-Taj after some time spent away and they would fall back into a few weeks of contentment before being thrusted into Kaecilius’ bored irritation with him.

It was hard to bear occasionally, but those moments of happiness they had together made up for it. There were times where Kaecilius would come up behind him, holding him like when they were first together and things felt so right. He was almost able to forget those times the other sorcerer treated him as though he he held Kaecilius back.

“My love has returned once again from a far off distant land. What would he like to do tonight?”

“I’m tired, Kae.”

He sat in his chair as Kaecilius came over to rub his shoulder. It was a weakness for Karl, he would nearly give into any request for a good massage, and Kaecilius had very good hands.

“You know I only want the best for you.”

“Yes, I know. I’ve always known that.”

“I want you to be the best you can be. With the Ancient One favoring you above all others, you could even one day become the Sorcerer Supreme. You have the talent and the work ethic,” Kaecilius said softly.

Karl shook his head, having no idea where that was coming from.

“I don’t want that. Besides, she had lived for 600 years, who is to say she won’t live 600 more?”

“Yes. 600 years. I wonder how that is possible?”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s a good Sorcerer Supreme, we should thank the Vishanti for having someone like her.”

With that Karl quieted, and Kaecilius followed his lead. They slipped back into their routine.

After the first few months of their relationship, they slowly found enough topics to talk about, but their past had always been off limits. Karl had been too curious one evening, and received a rather sharp rebuttal. Kaecilius had not been interested in his past at all, perhaps because of his reluctance to share his own. It often bothered Karl, feeling like there were things Kaecilius was keeping from him. All he wanted was honesty and openness. Already he had been deceived by so many in his life.

Now he quietly accepted that they weren’t those kind of people. Silence was common in their quarters.

It had hurt for a long time, but he knew that all people had good and bad points, and he accepted that Kaecilius was not willing to share that side of him. Perhaps one day he would, but for now, he would continue to endure for the sake of their relationship.

“My pet, where are you? I am here, yet you are somewhere else,” Kaecilius prompted, dragging Karl’s attention back to the moment.

He had stopped massaging Karl’s shoulders and instead wrapped his arms around Karl, as if sensing Karl's disquieted disappointment in certain aspects of their relationship. Feeling Kaecilius breath dance upon his skin, brought up guilty feelings. This man loved him, so why was Karl like this?

Coming in front of Karl, Kaecilius extended his hand, helping him to his feet. Suddenly and surprisingly, Kaecilius dipped him before kissing him deeply and roughly.

He was so tired, but it still felt nice. These things confused him.

When he returned to a standing position, they looked at one another for a moment before Kaecilius spoke.

“Let me take extra good care of you tonight,” he murmured.

Dropping to his knees right then and there, his eyes never left Karl’s. His hands pressed against Karl’s clothed thighs, and all Karl could do was run his hand through Kaecilius hair and wonder if there was something wrong with himself as Kaecilius’ hands traveled up and over.

 

.oOo.

 

“I don’t know if I can bear this burden anymore. I feel as we are alone even when we are in the same room,” Karl confessed.

Wong slid the jar of honey towards him. The sickly sweet liquid was the only thing that would cheer him these days, and he had gained a few kilograms to prove it.

“It’s okay if you leave him you know. Ask the Ancient One to transfer you, or him if you're feeling petty.”

Karl looked at him and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that. I mean it’s probably just some lull in our relationship, or some difficult patch. Everyone has one, right? This is not abnormal.”

Wong sighed loudly at him. It was disheartening to have his friend react in such a way, but it was normal by this point. He knew of Wong’s dislike, and he shouldn't be surprised.

“I can only offer my advice.”

It was true.

“I know that I frustrate you sometimes with this, but you are my oldest and closest friend. Who else can I talk to?” Karl asked.

Wong didn’t dare to mention Daniel. Although he had grown closer to as the years went by, he was still not as comfortable as Wong to talk to. In a way he was more like an older brother or what Karl assumed an older brother would be like.

Wong nodded in sympathy, obviously making an effort to hold his tongue for Karl’s sake.

When they parted in the night, Karl headed out of the common area to go back to his and Kaecilius’ rooms. For some reason, his heart had felt heavier than when he first went to Wong; it was not a normal occurrence. Little did he know that his night would get worse.

As he was about to round the corner, he heard Kaecilius’ voice. His dulcet tone was unmistakable. Karl poked his head around the corner and he saw him leaning against a wall, talking with a new student. Karl had found him as well, trapped in a world of drugs and violence. It had been one of his more scary saves in the last few years; the man had obviously been raised by others in that environment. Karl had seen him struggle, trying to do the right thing, but nearly losing his life in the process.

Kaecilius laughed at whatever the younger man had said, leaning his head towards the bulkier novice. It made Karl uneasy, having seen that look a many times before when he was younger. Only at that time he was the Master and Kaecilius a less experienced Master. This though was unsettling.

“There are things you have yet to learn in life,” He heard Kaecilius comment. “Moments that are so precious and pass so quickly. There are things I can teach you that you will not be able to learn from any books.”

Karl panicked internally and immediately headed over to where they stood.

Upon hearing his footsteps, the two turned to face Karl, who did not have a happy expression on his face. The student, his name escaping Karl at the moment, excused himself quickly.

“My pet, I was waiting for you.”

“Don’t Kae. Don't play me for a fool. For all the times that I have stood by you, I don’t deserve this.”

It was the truth, but the other man stood there looking at Karl as if he didn’t understand what was going on. Karl felt like a fool all the times he had defended Kaecilius to others, now looking at what he was doing while Karl’s back was turned.

Sighing, Kaecilius spoke, “Lucian and I were discussing more combative training. If you wish to take over those lessons, feel free.”

Karl crossed his arms, not believing him.

“Ask Lucian or the Ancient One if you don’t believe me. She is the one who arranged this.”

This surprisingly upset Karl more, as he felt as though it was only an excuse at first. But he had no proof and with the Ancient One knowing about this, he wondered if he had read the scene wrong. It was possible that he was just playing the jealous lover as his heart and affection had weakened over the years, replaced with suspicion.

“Come to bed. You’re tired and stressed, reading too much into things that don’t even exist. You’ve been working too hard lately, my little dove.”

Oh how he hated that nickname at the moment, as it always made him feel even more weaker, and stripped away at the anger he had felt. His resolve slowly crumbled, wanting to believe his long time lover. Kaecilius always managed to use his weaknesses against him.

Shame and embarrassment was all he felt as they walked side by side.

 

.oOo.

 

Something had changed over the past year and a half. Kaecilius had been so withdrawn, not that Karl could bring himself to care that much anymore, but he had been hearing rumors. Students who came up to them talking about how they had been approached by others. Others, who talked of radical ideas coming from his long time lover.  

When he confronted Kaecilius, Karl was shocked with how he reacted. There they stood, facing one another. Kaecilius flanked by a group of students, one of whom being Lucian. Karl had a hunch Kaecilius had taken up with him over the last few months.

“You shouldn’t even try with me. I will ruin you, _Karl_.”

“You have to stop with all the rhetoric, _Kaecilius._  You are confusing the students and frankly frightening me!”

“Following so blindly, like the good sheep you are. She is not Christ, but Satan himself in disguise. Yet you blind yourself like the others, refusing to see sense!” He spat back.

Karl felt anger rise up within him. It had been a downward spiral for them for months, if not years now. The only time they seemed to not be hostile to one another was when they were fucking, and even then he sometimes could feel frustration seeping from Kaecilius, so they had stopped being intimate months ago. This of course was around the same time Karl figured out Kaecilius had taken up with Lucian.

By this point into their discussion, they were shouting and did not care who was watching, nor who was listening. Even though they were in the reception room, they didn’t have to look to know that others were peering in the window at this point.

“It’s true then? You’re planning to leave.”

“Don’t act so surprised. This has been coming for a long time. You may wish to waste away your life within these corridors following her as if she is the end of all things, but I will not!”

There was so much anger behind him, much like when Karl first found him. Up until this point he had no idea how deep it had run. It seemed though Kaecilius was really leaving, but something told Karl that it would not be an amicable parting.

So they clashed as sorcerers; fiercely, and only stopping when the Ancient One showed herself. She stood intimidatingly right outside of the door like the powerful and impressive Sorcerer Supreme she was.

Without much a fight or hesitation, Kaecilius and his followers ran, leaving both the Ancient One and Karl to themselves. Karl wanted to chase after him, but was stopped by the Sorcerer Supreme.

“It’s not worth it. If we caught them, what could we do? They have not done anything that would justify taking their lives or even imprisoning them yet.”

Karl remained quiet, angry about Kaecilius and angry about the Ancient One’s response. They would be back, and he had a feeling it would be much worse than if they were to stop them now.

“They will not stop.”

“No, they won’t, and I have a feeling they will be a catalyst of greater things.”

She looked at him with sad eyes, and it took him out of it, shocked by how much emotion she did show him. This was a rare occasion.

She walked over to him, resting her hand upon his shoulder.

“Will you be okay?” She asked quietly.

He tensed at the question, not sure how to respond. At the moment he felt absolutely nothing. Karl was unable to recognize the pain and anger mixed within himself as he was in shock. It was the first time he was properly surprised by anything since that night he had left his grandfather’s.

“Of course.”

“I know you two were very close.”

“Not for a long time. Besides, that is neither here nor there within these walls.”

She sighed, frowning.

“Take a few days off. Go visit Master Wong. I’m sure he could use a little company in Hong Kong.”

Karl nodded absentmindedly. It did not sound like a bad idea, but they both knew that it would not be Wong who needed the company. Still he was grateful for her sensitivity to his plight.

 

.oOo.

 

There had been a lot of tears, but not over Kaecilius. It had been so long since he had felt true love and affection from the man. Instead the tears were for himself and his wasted time. Kaecilius had been right that time was fleeting, and now Karl regretted that he had given it all to an unworthy soul.

The thing he hated most about it all was how long he mourned for his youthful folly. No matter how hard he tried to forget and push it from his mind, it was a struggle.

Then one day, he did it. He went a whole day without his heart aching and his mind beating himself up over his mistakes.

He felt so good that the next day he went out to the marketplace to people watch. As he exited Kamar-Taj, he put his hood down to prevent the inevitable stares he would receive if it were up.

When he walked through the city, he felt free as a bird, but like always kept his eyes and ears open to possible threats or potential opportunities.

That’s when it happened- he heard a faint voice asking about Kamar-Taj. Like second nature, his memory of the list kicked in, and he felt an obligation to try and recruit another student, as he had done many times before. Something about the single minded desperation in the man’s tone had made the decision easy.

After he had brought Stephen Strange into Kamar-Taj and managed to convince the Ancient One to teach him, he felt good about what he had done.

This was until he met Wong later that night.

Wong sat across from him in the little space that served as Wong’s new office. He bemoaned the fact that he was ‘chosen’ as the librarian, much like Karl had been ‘chosen’ to recruit new disciples.

Looking at Karl, his mouth quirked into a mischievous smirk.

“I heard about your day today.”

“Really?”

“I heard he is exactly like Kaecilius… You certainly have a type.”

“What?” Karl asked incredulously.

“White, tall, greying hair, arrogant and stubborn.”

Karl looked at his friend, stunned that he should mention such things. Wong knew how much turmoil he had been thrusted into with Kaecilius betrayal. He couldn’t believe that Wong would think he would go looking for someone to tie himself with romantically so soon after.

“It was not like that. Even if it was, he is not the same as Kaecilius,” his tone took on a fierceness it lacked before. “Kaecilius used his wit and charm to seduce followers and convince them to abandon all their principles. This man has no charm whatsoever and could not deceive anyone.”

Wong looked at him as though he didn’t believe him.

“I have seen him briefly. He doesn’t seem much different. Be careful Karl. I worry for your sake.”

Something about Wong’s tone made him worry as well, because now it made him doubt himself further. His gut told him differently, and for now he was going to choose to believe that. He had to believe that Stephen Strange was a very different man. For his own sake, he had to believe.


End file.
